


Humanity

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cas loves humanity (dean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Dean finally figures out the he is 'humanity' in Cas's eyes. So, yes, Cas is very in love with humanity.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> If I missed any warnings, shoot me a comment please and thank you! Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

Dean knows that Cas is in love with humanity. That’s how he explains away the personal space issues, the long gazes, the lingering touches, the pie-making, the movie nights, the cuddling, the warm beds, the happiness; but Dean has to reevaluate this all when he finds Cas’s lips on his.

Dean thinks of the personal space issues and how Cas only gets close to Dean, seems perfectly fine respecting space with Sam or any other human - or otherwise - but Dean. Dean used to think it was a freaky angel thing, but even after he told Cas numerous times, Cas never learned. Instead he stood purposefully close, so close in fact that their fingers would brush and Dean could feel the warmth of Cas’s breath, a dilemma that would cause Dean to shiver and want to-

Dean thinks of the long gazes and how Cas never looks away first unless he feels guilty about something. Otherwise, he looks at Dean with such an intense look of awe and admiration, as if he was trying to figure Dean out and catalogue everything, something Cas never does with anyone else from humanity. He looks at everyone else with confusion, but never the unadulterated admiration - and as Dean looks back, the lust (total eye-fucking) - that Cas gives him, making Dean perk up and shift uncomfortable, wanting to -

Dean thinks of the pie-making and how Cas just came home one day with bags full of supplies and numerous cook books after watching the cooking channel for days on end. Cas spread the supplies out and made dozens upon dozens of pies until he perfected every one of Dean’s favorites. Nobody else they know likes pies, so Dean knows that Cas did that for him, knows that Cas’s blown pupils as Dean moaned around the fork was not from obliviousness but from lust for Dean. Even during the time, Dean wanted to hold the fork out, watch Cas’s lips stretch around the fork and when he pulled the fork away, Dean wanted to -

Dean thinks of the movie nights and how Cas watched every movie that Dean popped in with rapt attention. Dean watched Cas instead of the films, finding him much more intriguing, especially as Cas munched on popcorn and sometimes forgot to pull his finger out of his mouth from being so intrigued with the pictures on the screen. Dean watched Cas so determined to learn the movies that Dean loves so much, knowing that Cas would have been more opposed if Sam insisted on this. Dean didn’t miss how Cas inched closer to Dean throughout the movies and he accepted Cas’s leg pressed against his firmly accompanied with Cas’s hand on his knee, something he never saw Cas do with anyone else, making him want to -

Dean thinks of the cuddling and how Cas just came over to Dean’s side on the couch after becoming human or after a particularly harsh hunt, curling up to Dean’s side and clinging to his warmth, leading Dean to wrap an arm around his best friend and lay his head on top of Cas’s hair, breathing in Cas’s comforting scent. Dean noticed Cas doing the same, intertwining their limbs and when he looked up, Dean wanted to -

Dean thinks of the warm beds and how Cas curled into his arms after a nightmare with a mumbled explanation before clinging to Dean and fitting so perfectly against Dean’s form. Dean would wrap his arms around Cas and hug him close, emboldened by the darkness, kissing Cas’s hairline and whispering comfort until Cas’s breathing evened out. Even in his sleep, Cas came closer to him, his lips inches away from Dean’s with his warm breath wrapping over Dean like calming waves, making him want to just -

Dean thinks of the happiness and how Cas’s eyes light up when Dean walks into the room as if his world was there. Dean knows that Sam never got that look, Dean knows that Cas never looked at anyone else like that and Dean felt happy. He felt especially happy when Cas got the inclination to hug Dean after particularly long hunts away from each other. Dean doesn’t miss the fact that Cas clings a bit too tight or that Cas breaths deeper, as if he couldn’t breathe right before. Or that Cas lingered for a bit too long or that Cas seemed reluctant to leave Dean’s warmth. Dean knows that Sam never got those random hugs, and even if he did, Dean doubts that Cas places a conspicuous, gentle kiss on Sam’s shoulder before pulling away as he does to Dean. Dean always wants to just pull Cas back towards him, pull him close, wanting to just -

But now Dean knows, he knows that Cas wants to, too because his lips are on Dean’s, persistent and opening Dean in more ways than one. Dean opens his mouth to Cas and opens his heart along with his lips. He gives and takes and moves in sync, knowing that Sam - or any humanity for that matter - never gets this from Cas, nobody but him. Dean knows now that when anyone mentions that Cas gives everything for humanity or that Cas loves humanity or that Cas would die for humanity, that they really mean  _ him _ . Dean knows that he  _ is  _ humanity in Cas’s eyes and that only makes Dean want to kiss Cas harder, to push and take and give and never want to leave, so he doesn’t stop (kissing that is, until Sam clears his throat and tells them off, of course).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! I hope you loved this tooth-rotting fluff! If you did, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment because they are my fuel for writing!! :)


End file.
